Goblin Club
The Goblin Club is the first Mace blade and the sixth guaranteed blade available without random drops (after Spear and before Broad Sword). Like the Starting Weapons before it, it is not capable of superior combinations with other swords, but only to devolve higher-Tier weapons. The Goblin Club blade is assembled in the form of the Pink Squirrel weapon found in the Rodent-Ridden Chamber in the Wine Cellar. Along with six other guaranteed Starting Weapons out of eleven, it comes from a chest. Bear in mind if the Mace Design is desirable, that there is an easily accessible Tabar drop in Those Who Fear the Light in Temple of Kiltia; collect four and combine to make a Crescent, and add a Khukuri to make the ultimate Mace, War Maul. The "Pink Squirrel" blade cannot be integrated into any Damascus blades, as the Godhands workshop in which both precious and non-precious metals can be worked, is not available until the middle of a New Game Plus. By contrast, there are multiple obstructions all the way through the Mace Progression. Spiked Club can be obtained early in Town Center West, but Ball Mace can not be obtained anywhere in the game; it can only exist as the product of Combinations. Footman's Mace (short) is not accessible until Town Center South, and Morning Star is easily missed, its sole owner not spawning until after the Dark Elemental is defeated. So just grab the Spiked Club and Morning Star, and wait until Town Center South; once there, forget about the Footman's Mace, and just get a War Hammer there instead, in Rue Fisserano. No Bec de Corbins exist in the first playthrough; only in a New Game Plus can Ashley enter Escapeway and obtain the Chest Key necessary to get the Bec de Corbin in The Branks. With so few weapons to choose from at the start of the game, it is likely that the Pink Squirrel blade will acquire a great deal of Class bonuses, so it is worthwhile searching for a good combine target. One possibility is to combine the Hand Axe with the Gastraph Bow Starting Weapon, preserving both bonuses to an extent (or fully, if the bonuses are different Classes and equal in value, see All High). The result is a Broad Sword, which follows Progression. It has to compete for this with the earlier Hand Axe "Tovarisch" blade, which also combines with the Bow for a Broad Sword. For a different result, the Battle Knife, the Gastraph Bow can also be used with a Langdebeve Starting Weapon. Or the Goblin Club can combine with the Langdebeve to make a Battle Knife. Battle Knife is Progressive; it combines with the admittedly very rare Dirk (only one spawn which is replaced before Ashley leaves the Catacombs). And last and probably least, the Pink Squirrel can combine with the fairly late Wizard Staff from Grissom in Snowfly Forest to make a Gastraph Bow (the only Wizard Staff that can be Combined with base metal materials in the first playthrough, but Wizard Staff does not enter into the Staff Progression and must be Morphed). Stats Grip The Wooden Grip Handle it comes with, with its higher Blunt Type, is suitable for it, as is the slightly later Czechan Type. Gems tend to be a more important consideration. Class, Affinity and Type are all divided by four and then 100 and then multiplied by the total Strength value when determining Damage. For example, Wooden Grip has five Blunt, for 1.25% of its weapon's Strength value, compared with 3.75% for Minor Elemental gems such as Sylphid Topaz, and the same for Minor Nemesis gems such as Iocus. Tier and Progression Equipments by Tier :Ball Mace can only exist as the product of Crafting * Tier 1 T1 Goblin Club does not combine in any Progressions * T2 Spiked Club + T3 Ball Mace = T4 Footman's Mace (Short) * T3 Ball Mace + T4 Footman's Mace (Short) = T5 Morning Star * T4 Footman's Mace (Short) + T5 Morning Star = T6 War Hammer * T5 Morning Star * T6 War Hammer x 2 = Bec de Corbin * T7 Bec de Corbin x 2 = War Maul * T8 War Maul Drops One reason to attempt to incorporate Goblin Club into the Mace Progression is the relatively early arrival of the successive Tiers; if sufficient Spiked Clubs and Town Center West, it might just as well be See also * Starting Weapons * Mace Combinations Category:Starting Weapons Category:Short Weapons Category:Mace